Magic of Mistletoe
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Ronon asks Rodney for his help to come up with a plan to help Sheppard and Teyla finally get together.


Ronon Dex sat in the mess hall deep in thought. He was watching Colonel John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagon fight playfully over who would get to eat the last slice of the pastry that Rodney McKay referred to as 'cheesecake'.

Ronon knew more than anyone that Colonel Sheppard and Teyla had a bond between them, perhaps stronger than anyone on the base. After Teyla's son, Torran, was born Colonel Sheppard and Teyla seemed to drift apart.

It had been four months since Torran was born, and now Colonel Sheppard and Teyla were back to being the best of friends again. But despite what they would say when they were confronted with it, Ronon knew that the two of them belonged together.

Ronon remembered the time when he had talked to Colonel Sheppard about it. John turned away from Ronon, telling him that Teyla had a son now and she needed to focus on him. "You didn't answer my question…" Ronon had replied. John had looked at Ronon, about to reply, but then he got distracted by Colonel Carter.

He ran off with her, going to discuss how to deal with Todd and all of his friends.

Ronon remembered when he talked to Teyla about it. She had blushed slightly, and turned her attention back to Torran. "I cannot be selfish. Its my duty to look after my son right now," she had said. "You didn't answer my question…" Ronon stated.

Before Teyla could reply, Torran had let out a cry and Teyla had to rock him back to sleep.

Ronon watched as John stood behind Teyla, and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to get the slice of cheesecake that was in her hands. Teyla and John were both laughing, catching the attention of almost everyone in the mess.

John looked over her shoulder, so he could peer into her face. "How about we spar for it?" John asked. Teyla raised her eyebrows. "What's it you people say? Oh right…" she paused to get alittle closer to him.

"You're on…" she said. He let her go, and the two of them walked towards the gym together.

Ronon chuckled slightly, and shook his head.

"Hey there, Ronon!" came the happy voice of Rodney McKay. Ronon was about to question why McKay was so happy, until he turned his head to see the large pile of food that was on a plate in his hands.

Rodney took his place across from Ronon, and pulled his chair in. "So, how's it going buddy?" McKay asked. Ronon raised his eyebrows at him, and leaned slightly to his right so he could look in the direction John and Teyla had disappeared in.

"So what do you think?" McKay had asked.

Ronon turned to look at him. "What?" Ronon asked, with a blank expression. He had guessed that while Ronon's attention was elsewhere, McKay had gone on a babble about some project or some new discovery that Ronon could care less about.

McKay sighed. "I said, what do you think?" he repeated.

Ronon stared at him for a second. Then he remembered what Colonel Sheppard told him to say every time McKay babbled when they weren't paying attention.

"I think you're right," Ronon replied. When he didn't see the satisfied smile on McKay's face that he was expecting, Ronon got alittle worried.

"You really do think Jennifer hates me?" Rodney asked, looking crestfallen. Ronon blinked in shock, and cleared his throat.

"Oh, no. No I don't think she does," Ronon stated, shaking his head.

"Well then why did you just-"

"John! That's mine! I beat you fair and square!" Teyla shouted. Ronon and McKay turned to see John running with the plate with the single piece of creamy cheesecake in his hand, and an angry Teyla following him.

John quickly looked at Ronon and McKay. "Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked, before sprinting by. Teyla was almost directly behind him. "Rodney, Ronon…" she said, before continuing her chase.

McKay raised an eyebrow. "All that fuss over a piece of cheesecake?" he asked. Ronon turned to look at him. "Says the one who eats five meals a day…" Ronon snapped. McKay looked down at his plate, somewhat ashamed.

"Carry on…" he said, before eating a French fry.

"I'm going to need your help," Ronon said, with a sigh. "There is a surprise. What did you break this time?" McKay questioned. Ronon responded with a glare, and McKay looked away. "Continue…" McKay said, his voice cracking slightly.

"You said it's almost Christmas time, right?" Ronon asked, leaning forward slightly. "Yes," McKay said, with a shrug.

"You said something about if you put it over someone's head, they have to kiss right?" Ronon asked, in a whisper.

McKay's face curled up in slight disgust. "Okay Ronon, I'll give it to you….you have that rugged looks that a lot of chicks dig but I'm sorry I just don't…. think of you that way. I don't go in that direction…" McKay said, shaking his head.

Ronon narrowed his eyes and gave McKay his classic 'You're an idiot' look.

"I was talking about Colonel Sheppard and Teyla," Ronon replied.

"Oh…" Rodney said, dumfounded. Ronon shook his head. "McKay you're….never mind. I need your help. I think its obvious they have strong feelings for each other, all they need is a push…" Ronon said, with a shrug.

McKay looked hesitant. "I don't know….it doesn't feel right…" McKay said, hesitantly.

Ronon leaned across the table, his face inches from McKay's. McKay blinked a few times.

"Okay you just spat in my-"

"If you help me with these two, I'll see how Dr. Keller feels about you," he said, with a small smile.

McKay's face lit up slightly. "Oh, okay. Let's get to it…" he said, standing up and motioning for Ronon to follow him. Ronon looked down at the half empty plate that McKay had left behind.

Rodney must of really wanted to know how Dr. Keller had felt about him

…

"Okay McKay….what's the big idea?" Colonel Sheppard asked, before shuffling into Rodney's room. "Just want to talk to you about something…" McKay said, with a shrug.

Colonel Sheppard walked in the room, and looked around. He sat Teyla sitting on the bed, Ronon on the chair to the left and McKay took the chair on the right.

"Here…how about you sit next to Teyla?" McKay suggested. Colonel Sheppard shrugged and took a seat next to Teyla. She raised her eyebrow at him playfully. "What? I gave you the cheesecake…" John said.

"You didn't give it to me. I took it from you," she replied. They both chuckled slightly, and Ronon looked over at McKay with a grin.

"Right. So anyway…. Christmas is coming up and I was wondering if the two of you could help me think of ideas to get this place in the spirit," McKay said, clapping his hands together. Ronon looked down at the ground. This wasn't going to go too well.

John and Teyla just stared at him. "Since when do you like Christmas, McKay?" John asked. "And since when do you like getting people in the spirit?" Teyla questioned.

McKay briefly looked at Ronon, before looking back at them.

"Well I…I…um…you see…"

"Hey, what is that?" Ronon asked, his eyes on the ceiling. Both John and Teyla looked upwards, before looking at each other, confused.

"Mistletoe…" John stated. McKay tried to suppress his grin that was trying to spread across his face.

"Oh, when did I put that there? I bet Carson is messing with me again…" McKay said, with a shrug. John and Teyla continued to stare at each other.

"You know the rules," Ronon said, resting back in his chair.

"Guess we should…" John said. Teyla nodded in reply. John leaned over and his lips kissed Teyla's softly for a few seconds, before pulling away.

"That doesn't count!" McKay protested. Teyla blushed even more, and she looked down at the floor. "If you don't do it….you'll be cursed…" Ronon said, unsure. McKay looked over at him and gave him the classic McKay 'what!?' look.

John tilted Teyla's head up, before he kissed her again. This time it was deeper, more passionate, and intimate. Ronon grinned as he watched the two. It was about time.

McKay's face curled up in disgust. He didn't know how Ronon found this so entertaining. "Okay…stop…" McKay said.

"Okay…stop…" McKay repeated, when they continued. Ronon grinned even more.

"Really stop now!" McKay said, closing his eyes. John and Teyla pulled apart, and they turned to look at McKay.

"You didn't have to lie to us about wanting to talk to us about Christmas stuff, McKay. I know that this was a setup…" John said, with an amused smile.

McKay blinked. "What do you….what do you mean?" McKay asked. "I mean, we didn't need the mistletoe…" John stated. "So you two have…" McKay trailed.

Teyla blushed under John's gaze, and John nodded. "Yes, but we didn't know when we were going to tell you…." Teyla replied.

McKay pointed at Ronon. "It was all his idea!" he protested.

Ronon shrugged. "Yea, I guess it was. I need to go talk to Dr. Keller about something. The two of you have fun," Ronon said.

Ronon turned and winked at McKay, before walking out of the room.

McKay smiled happily. "He's going to do it for me…" he muttered. He turned to look at John and Teyla and his smile faded. They were kissing again.

McKay sighed, disgusted. He walked out of the room.

"Next time, we are not using my room…" he said, not looking back at the doors that were closing behind him.


End file.
